A Secret Relationship Gone Wrong
by KeitiHeiwajima
Summary: Mina had been abused by her parents so she ran away from home to get away from them. Soon, she meets a boy named Akise and she has had a huge crush on him for a while. The couple decided to keep their relationship a secret from others while Akise plays 'detective.' Warning: May have swearing, violence, and lemons. Don't like it? Don't read it! Akise X OC


**This is a Mirai Nikki fanfic. I'm not sure what to call it but yeah. That's what I came up with. Anyway. The pairing is Akise X OC and the first chapter is mostly about my OC, Mina. **

**Warning: There will be swearing, lemons, and violence. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

**Mina Gasai**

The weather had seemed very cold today, and it rained. The girl with short black hair that went down to her shoulders, red eyes, wore a violet blue tank top and a black skirt and black sneakers, had left her house about fifteen minutes ago. She doesn't seem very tall, and she looks very skinny. She didn't like what went on at home. Her parents weren't very nice to her. All they did was cause her pain and suffering.

The poor girl seemed very hungry and she hadn't eaten in three days. She had some bruises on her arms and shoulders. She then walked over to the sidewalk and sat down where the sidewalk and street connected to each other. She hugged her knees and puts her head down, sobbing quietly. She hated what her parents had done to her. She had hoped that she would never ever have to see her abusive parents again.

It was around one in the afternoon and the girl hadn't been to school in a couple days because she was too scared to go to school. She also had been bullied by other kids. She had been abused for the past ten years and the girl seemed to be about fourteen years old. She hated her life so much, she didn't want to live anymore. She would never know what love is. She thought that her parents had loved her but the way they hurt her, they seem that they did not.

Soon enough, a boy seemed to be approaching her. He was walking on the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be the same age as the girl. As the girl turned her attention to the boy, he had whitish-silver hair, light crimson eyes, wore a white shirt that had a tie to go with it as well, and a blue jacket. The boy seemed very quiet. He looked like he was playing _detective_.

However, the boy was known to skip school to play detective. She didn't know the boy very well but she has seen him a couple times before at school. She had admired him since she starting going to the same school as him. However, she was too afraid to talk to him, due to her fear of being rejected. She then looked away from him and went back to sobbing.

As the boy walked closer to her, he could hear her sobs. As a _detective_, he had to go talk to her and see what was bothering her. As soon as he got closer to her, he then sits down next to her and looked at her. "What's the matter?" He asked her.

The girl then looked up at the boy after hearing him speak to her. Her eyes were sort of pinkish from the crying. She seemed a bit scared of him. Even though she had a crush on him, she was still afraid to speak to him.

"What's happened that made you come here in the rain?" He asked her again.

She suddenly finds a bit of courage to speak and looked at the boy. "I...ran away from home because...I hate my parents...they hurt me and made me starve..."

"That's not good at all...are you alright?"

The girl then sighed. "I'll be fine..." She said to him.

"Would you like to walk with me then?" He asked her.

"S-Sure..."

Soon, the boy got up and turned around, facing the girl, and held out his hand to her. As soon as she took his hand gently, he pulled her up off the ground. Not caring about himself, he takes off his jacket and wraps it around the girl's shoulders. "So what's your name?" He asked her.

"M-Mina...Mina Gasai..."

"So you're related to Yuno then?"

She nodded. "She's my cousin..."

"My name is Akise Aru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

"S-Same t-to y-y-you.." Mina said to him, shivering slightly.

Soon, they began walking away from where Mina was sitting at and they begin conversing about things like school and Akise becoming a detective.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. Mainly Mina was found by Akise, who she had a huge crush on since she first started going to school with him. **

**I hope you like the story so far.**


End file.
